badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Monstertopia
Do You Know That Game Miitopia? If you don't, it's a game where your miis on a quest to defeat the dark lord and later on the darker lord facing many monsters along the way however i will never play that game due to a tragic event * So On My Laptop I got a message from my friend that miitopia was released, I brought it from gamestop but after going to the register to pay the cashier became scared and told me that this copy was haunted and a bad thing will happen if played on however i didn't believe him so he gave me the game for free and told me good luck, I got home and put the game in my 3DS and played the game however a thing that was odd that the questionee started despite starting for the first time and eteled was on it however the rest of the questione was normal the title screen used a destoryed version of the inn, i decided to progress and start a new game since im lazy, i decided to make myself and my friends as characters * I was a chef then i was a cat then i was a warrior, i kept the warrior role however by time of beating the darker lord for the 3rd time that's when it started to get starnge, after getting the inn the mii's started getting weapons that are creepy like knifes and guns they used them at foes and the foes died as usual but the faces didn't come out of them and back to the owners which i thought was a bug then i went to the first area of the game then the sky became black along with red clouds then raining monsters came down and some died from the fall and the faces didn't come out they attacked my miis which killed them and suddenly the faces went off with a black screen and a loud scream,my 3DS Turned off with a red screen instead of black screen so i showed my friend and he told me that i got the haunted copy of miitopia * I turned on the 3DS and the menu was red and with fear i pressed miitopia's now called monstertopia icon which had the face of the dark curse on it and i had my friend with me i was in control of a slime with my main mii's face on it covered in blood and then the dark curse appeared unlike gameplay and on the card on the game select he was red and he was crying tears of blood i went into a battle and my team mates were slimes too with their faces on the slimes, the dark curse had a one ko attack called Eliminate which killed all my party which resulted in a jumpscare of the dark curse which was loud enough to make my friend cry and cuddle me my parents heard it and knew i got the haunted miitopia copy which made them take it back to gamestop and then the cashier destoryed it and gave a fresh new game cardridge of miitopia which was completetly normal expect for the cardridge picture which had the dark curse on it instead of the words reading miitopia that was the only change from the new cardridge and everything was normal without monstertopia's name and that creepy dark curse jumpscare (THE END) Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Gamepasta